


To Witness A Miracle

by persephoneregina



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cat, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Sex, How to avoid your parents in law, Kissing, Love, Lube, M/M, Moving In Together, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Smut, Spit As Lube, adopting a cat, cat giving birth, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneregina/pseuds/persephoneregina
Summary: “Oh, come on, we cannot leave her to freeze outside!” Mingi whined, stomping his feet on the ground and mercilessly recurring to his lethal weapon, the one he knew Hwanwoong never managed to oppose any resistance to, the one combo that he knew would have granted him all of his wishes unconditionally: the pouty face with puppy eyes and him speaking in tiny. “Baby? Pretty please?”Hwanwoong rolled his eyes and dropped his arms from their crossed position to dangle along his hips. “Fine! Fine! But you’re taking her to Youngjo for a check up first thing tomorrow morning. I don’t want to find out that this cat has the Black Plague or something, ok?” He eventually said, with a defeated look in his eyes.“Will do! And I’ll make sure she gets vaccinated right away, so that you can rest easy, my prince of hygiene .”“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Your prince of hygiene, not to mention the only rational party of our couple, also wishes for it to be notarised that you are a fucking brat.”
Relationships: Song Mingi/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	To Witness A Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rumisfordrinking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumisfordrinking/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Rum!!!  
> It is I, the cross ship fanfiction delivery author!  
> Your order has been registerd by the Perse HwanGi Loving Factory and is now ready for your consumption.  
> Hope you'll love it as much as I did!
> 
> To all my darlings- I hope you will love this little slice of domestic fluff. I was super glad to write HwanGi again... Gosh, I missed those dorks so much!  
> I'd like to specify that I am not at all an expert in cat nursing or a veterinarian, so this fic might contain some inaccuracies. I tried to document myself the best way I could, but please don't be mad at me if everything is not 100% scientifically correct, and please forgive me for my mistakes.  
> As always, have a pleasant read, and once more, even though one day late, merry Christmas to you all!!!

The atmosphere was extremely chaotic, yet irrationally joyful, at Hwanwoong and Mingi’s house.

They had moved in no longer than three weeks before, and were still adjusting to the new house and to living together, while, at the same time, juggling work, furniture shopping, maintaining a healthy sleeping schedule and, possibly, trying not to jump to each other’s throat for fundamental matters, such as choosing the colour of the bedsheets or the brand of the dishwasher.

On top of all that, Christmas was approaching and, that year, Hwanwoong’s parents were going to be in town, which basically stood for something on the lines of “Your mother and I want to see where you live to make sure it’s not a rat hole, also grandma asks if you’re eating enough”, so Mingi and him agreed on inviting them for dinner on Christmas Eve, to reassure them that everything was under control.

Of course, the more days passed, the less anything felt like it was even remotely under control: they still had a ton of furniture to assemble, clothes to unbox, utensils to buy, not to mention they had somehow lost all their kitchen pans, so they had been living off of frozen pizza and instant ramyun to at least have the physical force to stay on their feet. Thankfully, Keonhee and Yunho lived close enough, so they would drop by quite often to bring them food and lift up the mood with their shenanigans, and even though their other friends were not that close, they would make sure to visit them in pairs to help them fixing things, assembling the heavier and bigger pieces of furniture, or even just offering them their moral support.

Ten trips to Ikea later (whose main purpose was, actually, to buy dozens of tins of gingerbread cookies and bags of smoked salmon), they seemed to have finally gotten everything they needed and, at long last, their apartment began to feel like home.

Sure, it hadn’t been easy, and they were on a very tight budget that didn’t allow them to buy many extras, but they were together and that was everything that mattered, in the end. But the surprises weren’t nearly over yet.

One evening, while they were getting back home and mindlessly talking about their day, like they always used to do, Mingi stopped, in the middle of the sidewalk, brows furrowed and a focused expression immediately wiping away the tired look he had just a few seconds ago.

“What?” Hwanwoong asked, concerned, staring at his boyfriend and trying to figure what was going on, “Baby, what’s up? Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten your phone at work, my legs are hurting like hell, I’m too tired to go back there…”

“Shhh…” Mingi shut him up, pressing his index finger on his lips, in sign to be quiet “Did you hear that?” He whispered, as he tried to detect the direction from which the sound that caught his attention came from.

“Hear what?” Hwanwoong whispered back, trying to follow Mingi’s frantic movements as quietly as he could.

“I heard a meowing. Didn’t you hear that?” He murmured, slowly walking towards a nearby corner to a deserted alley.

“Oh come on, baby, it must’ve been a cat!”

“No shit, Sherlock, I’m fairly sure that, if I heard a meowing, then it must have been a cat! I want to know where it came from, haven’t you noticed how cold it is tonight? That poor creature might freeze to death if we don’t do something.” Mingi answered to an exhausted and mildly concerned Hwanwoong.

“And what is your plan? Because, Mingi, I can promise you, if it’s the last thing I do, that we are  _ definitely _ not getting a stray cat inside our very clean, freshly decorated, perfectly tidied up home…” Hwanwoong said, but Mingi had already turned his back on him and looked like he was doing anything but listening to him.

When Mingi turned around, after fumbling for a while, much to Hwanwoong’s disgust, with some dirty cardboard boxes and bags of trash that had been abandoned at the corner of the street, he had a triumphant smile on his face and a fat, very pissed looking, striped cat into his arms.

“It’s a lady!” He said, rubbing the cat’s tummy and scratching under her chin “And she is very happy to see us!” Mingi added, clearly not noticing the absolutely unimpressed look on the cat’s face.

“ _ Clearly _ .” Hwanwoong observed, sarcastically. 

“Oh, come on, we cannot leave her to freeze outside!” Mingi whined, stomping his feet on the ground and mercilessly recurring to his lethal weapon, the one he knew Hwanwoong never managed to oppose any resistance to, the one combo that he knew would have granted him all of his wishes unconditionally: the pouty face with puppy eyes  _ and  _ him speaking in tiny. “Baby? Pretty please?”

Hwanwoong rolled his eyes and dropped his arms from their crossed position to dangle along his hips. “Fine! Fine! But you’re taking her to Youngjo for a check up first thing tomorrow morning. I don’t want to find out that this cat has the Black Plague or something, ok?” He eventually said, with a defeated look in his eyes. 

“Will do! And I’ll make sure she gets vaccinated right away, so that you can rest easy, my prince of hygiene .”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Your prince of hygiene, not to mention the only rational party of our couple, also wishes for it to be notarised that you are a fucking brat.”

“I’m not a brat. I’m an angel.” Mingi retaliated, snorting as he held the cat closer to his heart. 

“Ask him to check if she has a microchip or something, as well. Maybe she’s lost. Maybe she has a family looking for her.” Hwanwoong suggested, as he took a more careful look at the cat. “She looks kinda healthy. And is definitely too fat to be a stray.”

“Hey! Don’t fat shame Mrs Waffles! She’s perfect the way she is!” Mingi retorted, followed by a loud hiss of the cat directed to Hwanwoong.

“Wonderful, you’re already ganging up against me!” He answered, clenching his small fists and giving a challenging look to the both of them. “I still think you should ask Youngjo to check if she already belongs to someone.”

“I will.” Mingi answered, as they both eventually moved from the alley and walked back to the sidewalk, on their way home.

“Don’t forget to ask for a complete check up.”

“I won’t.”

“And ask him to make sure she doesn’t have fleas!”

“Aye, cap’n.”

“So… Mrs Waffles, uh?”

“Thought it was fitting…”

  
  


* * *

“Give the cat a bath,” Hwanwoong said, the very moment they walked through the door, “I’ll make dinner.” 

“Cook something for Mrs Waffles, as well.” Mingi replied, as he went to the bathroom, still carrying the cat in his arms, princess style.

“Exqueeze me?” He heard his boyfriend ask from the kitchen.

“She must be hungry and cold! Do you expect her to go to sleep on an empty stomach?” Mingi remarked, in a scolding tone, while he laid Mrs Waffles on a warm towel and turned up the hot water tap in their bathtub. “Also, I need to use your shampoo to wash her.”

“Why can’t you use yours?” Hwanwoong asked, peeking through the bathroom door.

“This website says you can wash cats with Johnson’s Baby shampoo, so I have to use yours, since we don’t have a cat shampoo.” Mingi said, handing Hwanwoong his smartphone, while he gently placed the cat in the tub, much to her displeasure, as she let out a desperate meow and looked at Hwanwoong with a terrified gaze.

“Don’t look at me like that, Mrs Waffles. Sacrifices must be made, if we all want to live happily together. Look, I have to sacrifice my shampoo…” Hwanwoong told the cat, handing Mingi the yellow, transparent bottle of his oh so precious baby shampoo.

“Thanks,” Mingi said, as he squeezed a small amount of it on the back of the cat and gently began to massage her fur, in circular motions, with his fingertips, “Good girl… You’re a very, very good girl… Look at you, being perfectly still, all nice and foamy… Let’s get you cleaned up, so that this baddie over here will finally stop being grumpy, shall we?” He kept on telling her, with a baby voice, while his boyfriend stared at him with his signature raised eyebrow of disapproval.

“You’re never this sweet to me.” Hwanwoong complained, a subtle pout pursing his lips ever so slightly, as he sat down on the floor, next to Mingi, and rested his head on the edge of the tub.

“That’s because you never allow me to bathe you.” He answered, as he leaned in and pressed a kiss on Hwanwoong’s nose tip.

“You never asked.” Hwanwoong responded, pulling in Mingi for a proper kiss on his soft, plump lips. “If you did, you’d figure I can purr pretty loud, too.”

“Hmmm… Can you, now?” Mingi asked, smiling through their kisses, hands still soaked in the soapy water, softly nibbling on Hwanwoong’s lower lip, before playfully licking his lips with his tongue. “I guess we should further investigate the matter, then.”

But right when the atmosphere between the two of them was beginning to get a little heated, Mingi screamed and fell on his back on the bathroom floor, flailing his arms in the air and whining, as he pointed to his right hand, where his skin was glowing red and dripping blood. “MRS WAFFLES, WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? TO YOUR MINGI, WHO LOVES YOU SO DEARLY?” He pleaded, as he curled up on himself and Hwanwoong reached out for the disinfectant and a ball of cotton sitting in the cabinet on the wall.

“There, there… Come on, let me see…” Hwanwoong sweetly said, while Mingi rested his hand on top of Hwanwoong’s knees, letting him clean up the scratches and putting a gauze pad on the wounded area. “It’s just a scratch, nothing too serious. Come on now, let’s dry Mrs Waffles and then have dinner. Maybe she’s really angry, after all. Dongju does something similar when he’s starving.”

“Really?” Mingi asked, as he plugged in the hair drier and waited for Hwanwoong to pat the cat with a towel before turning it on, on low heat, to help him dry her fur.

“Approximately. He mainly bites Geonhak hyung.” 

“Everyone bites Geonhak hyung, though. Also Sanie and their children.” Mingi observed.

“He must be tasty or something, go figure.” Hwanwoong said, brushing the cat’s fur and checking that no wet patch was left behind, before he released Mrs Waffles and moved towards the kitchen. “Come, dinner must be ready by now.”

After eating the leftovers of pizza they had and cooking Mrs Waffles some grilled chicken, which she, like the lady she was, did not fail to appreciate, Mingi and Hwanwoong were eager to go back to the topic the had interrupted before, because of the impromptu attempt to Mingi’s life that had been consumed in the bathroom.

While the two of them were busy cuddling and kissing each other under the blankets and Mingi’s hands were proving themselves of still being capable, in spite of the injury, to perform quite a pleasant trick or two, they suddenly felt a shift of weight on the bottom of the bed, at the height of their feet, followed by a sound, muffled purring.

“Wild guess: this was not you proving me how loud you can purr.” Mingi said, looking at Hwanwoong in the darkness and giggling, his adorable smile with gums on full display brightening the mood immediately.

“Quite correct. I should bring her to the living room and adjust a couple pillows for her on the sofa…” Hwanwoong said, resignedly.

“Hmnn… No… Don’t leave….” Mingi whined, as he got closer to his boyfriend’s face to kiss him and stroke his hard shaft once more, making quite a compelling argument for his plea.

“It’s not like I want to…” Hwanwoong said, closing his eyes as a wave of pleasure swallowed him whole, basking in the pleasure provided by Mingi’s touch, as his hands got even busier, jerking him softly and tickling his inner thighs at the same time. “Babe… Seriously… Babe, the cat stays off the bed during sex.” He stated, firmly, before getting up and picking up a very upset Mrs Waffles, who had either some quite worrying voyeuristic tendencies or, more likely, was not willing to divide their newfound humans’ attention, even for the shortest amount of time.

After a few seconds, Hwanwoong walked back to the bedroom, this time closing the door behind himself, and climbed up the bed to slip under the blankets, again. “Now, where were we?” He asked, in the sexiest tone he could muster, pulling Mingi close by his lean wais and sliding on top of his lap, lightly rubbing his still painfully hard shaft against Mingi’s erection, that was throbbing from under the fabric of his boxers and lightly leaking on his abs.

“Doesn’t matter. What matters is where we are now, right?” He answered, winking at Hwanwoong, while he messily looked for the lube in his bedside table’s drawer and completely coated a couple fingers with a generous amount of it. “You’re going to love this, it’s strawberry flavoured.” He remarked, as he slid his fingers in the middle of Hwanwoong’s cheeks and started massaging his rim, lightly at first, more intensely as he heard the first moans leave his mouth.

If there was something Mingi really adored, that was taking his sweet time preparing Hwanwoong to take him. As it happened almost always, it turned out into him finger fucking him to the point that he could have easily came untouched, just by the way Mingi’s long, lean fingers knew how to stretch him, how to reach for his sweet spot, how to overstimulate him to the edge of making him lose his mind. 

“Mingi… Please…” Hwanwoong moaned, as he heaved a loud sigh and impatiently rubbed his dick, soaking wet with precum, against Mingi’s, looking desperate and eager, “I want it… I want it all inside of me…”

“Wait… What if Mrs Waffles hears us?” Mingi asked, suddenly stopping, altogether.

“Fuck Mrs Waffles!” Hwanwoong retaliated, exasperated.

“I’d much rather fuck you.” Mingi answered, lifting up his torso to give Hwanwoong a sloppy kiss.

“Then do it already!” His boyfriend said, in a desperate tone that conveyed quite efficiently how needy he was for his dick.

Mingi didn’t have to be asked twice. In one blow, he removed his boxers and aligned his shaft with Hwanwoong’s wet, stretched, warm hole, that was more than ready to take in his quite massive, girthy dick. Though he felt how eager Hwanwoong was, Mingi still enjoyed doing things his way. So, he placed his hands on Hwanwoong’s hips, grabbing the soft skin under his palms firmly, and then started taking him slowly, with small, long thrusts at first, pushing in just the head at first and gradually giving him more inches to adjust himself to, while his ears got filled up with Hwanwoong’s melodious moans and his chest got used as a scratching post by his boyfriend’s small hands, that grabbed frantically on his muscles and dug their way from his shoulders all the way to his abdomen, seeking for an outlet for the pleasure with which Mingi was tormenting him.

“What a needy kitten you are, tonight.” Mingi whispered, as he eventually thrusted into Hwanwoong with all of his length and took a second to look at his breathless expression.

“Really needy.” Hwanwoong answered, wiggling his hips and digging his nails in the muscles of Mingi’s shoulders.

“Then let’s give you everything you want…” Mingi answered, as his pace got steadier and he wrapped one of his hands around Hwanwoong’s small, rosey, wet dick, that immediately winced in his warm hold and throbbed as Mingi both fucked and jerked him, restlessly. While Mingi kept pushing in deeper and harder, Hwanwoong moved on top of him in a wavy motion, making him want to take him whole again whenever even just an inch of his dick slid out, and Hwanwoong’s body welcomed him back, clenching so prettily around it like he was meant to take it all. That single thought made Mingi want to ravage him. He grabbed him again, this time by his pretty, round ass, and thrusted inside of him so deep that Hwanwoong let out a loud moan, remaining breathless, as Mingi pushed him down, trying to keep him in place, as he fucked him raw, relishing in the perfect composition of ecstatic expressions and whines and moans that Hwanwoong was serving him, while tightly holding himself on Mingi’s biceps, grabbing and scratching and digging in his nails, before coming all over him in white streaks and bending his head back, biting his mouth, as soon as he felt Mingi orgasming inside of him, in hot waves of come, that ended up dripping along his cheeks and thighs and all over their freshly washed bed sheets.

“Here…” Hwanwoong mewed, as he lazily laid down next to Mingi and rested his head on his chest, sprinkling the scratches and the marks he had left on his skin with kisses, “Let me clean you up,” he said, as he proceeded to lick his come off of Mingi’s body and sucking his dick in his mouth, until it was completely clean, from the head all the way down to his balls.

“Baby, you’ll get me hard again…”Mingi giggled, his eyes still closed, while he basked in Hwanwoong’s special conception of aftercare.

“And what about it?” He playfully asked, taking all of Mingi’s dick in his mouth and playing around it with his tongue.

“I have no objections, your honour.” Mingi said, crossing his hands on the back of his head and softly moaning, while Hwanwoong was more than determined to make him come again, as he kept on blowing him while purposely letting out the lewdest sounds possible and playing with his balls, moving down to take them in his mouth while he jerked him off.

Then, he got back to his cock, sucking it in and taking small pauses to lick it like a lollipop, making sure that Mingi never took his eyes off of him.

In the blink of an eye, way more sensitive than before, Mingi was again fully hard, and Hwanwoong didn’t lose a second, as he took him whole in his mouth and deepthroated on his full shaft, while his fingers kept on caressing his things and tingling his rim. 

“You’re so good, baby… So, so good…” Mingi said, and let out a loud gasp when Hwanwoong looked at him with a fiery gaze and let all of his saliva drip down from his mouth and chin to the tip of his cock, like a delicious glaze, before he got down on him again, sucking harder than before, and spreading all of his fluids all the way to his rim, to ease his entrance with one of his small fingers, with which Hwanwoong immediately began to massage him inside, while he kept on sucking with all of his drive.

Before he knew it, Mingi came again, his groans louder than before, probably because of his oversensitivity and surely because of the drive with which Hwanwoong nearly consumed him. Delicately, through the involuntary twitching of his body, he stretched out one of his arms to lovingly caress Hwanwoong’s hair, as he swallowed all of his come and looked at him with a delighted expression, laying his head down on his groin. “You’re lovely.” He said. “You’re lovely, and I love you.”

“I love you too.” Muttered Mingi, as he opened up his arms, wide, inviting his boyfriend to come and get his well deserved cuddles.

But as soon as Hwanwoong curled up against him and Mingi kissed his forehead, they heard a concerningly loud meowing coming from the other room. And another one. And another one, until they couldn’t ignore it any longer.

“We should go and see what’s going on.” Mingi suggested, but it was actually Hwanwoong who got up first and pulled back up his sweater pants.

“I’ll go. You rest, I’m sure it’ll be a minute.” He said, sliding out from their bedroom door into the living room. Yet, just a minute later, Hwanwoong peeked again inside from the door’s frame. “Babe, you know… As an afterthought, maybe you should come too. And give a ring to Youngjo, while you’re at it.”

“Why?” Mingi asked, voice covered with a thick coat of sleepiness “What’s going on?”

“I think Mrs Waffles is… churning out baby waffles.” Hwanwoong answered, rushing to the bathroom to soak some old towels, which they luckily hadn’t thrown out yet, with hot water.

“Oh.  _ Oh _ . Fuck.” Muttered Mingi, as he messily threw away the blankets and tripped in the sheets that got tangled around his feet, while he tried to get out of bed and to get something on himself.

When he arrived in the living room, as well, wielding his phone in one hand, Mingi looked completely defeated. “Youngjo isn’t picking up.” He said, as he sat down on the floor, in front of Hwanwoong, who had laid a sweater down, for Mrs Pancakes to lay on, and was massaging her fur with the angles of the wet towels.

“I’ve read somewhere that if you brush a cat’s coat with a wet brush, it reminds them of how their mother used to kiss them and it naturally reassured them.” He explained, while Mrs Waffles kept looking at him, pitifully asking for help, yet looking somehow soothed by that form of cuddle. “I know it’s not exactly a brush, Mrs Waffles, but I hope it’ll be enough for you to know that we’re here for you.” Hwanwoong murmured, never looking away from her, as he steadily kept on brushing her.

“I’ll try calling Youngjo again.” Mingi said, as he stood up, trying not to make too much noise or disturb their cat during such a delicate moment. “Do you want coffee?”

Hwanwoong didn’t answer vocally, but nodded his head and looked at Mingi leaving for the kitchen, gratefully. He was terrified, to be honest. He was completely appalled, to be fair: Hwanwoong had never found himself, in his whole lifetime, in a situation in which someone’s life depended on him, if we don’t consider the few times he went to babysit Geonhak and San’s children, and it almost petrified him. Nonetheless, he couldn’t leave her side, almost as if some sort of sense of responsibility kept him anchored there and motivated him to do the only thing he knew he could do. At least, even in the slightest, that made him feel useful. What else was he supposed to do, anyway? Waiting for Youngjo to miraculously pick up the phone at the crack of fucking dawn? Not that great of an option. So, he remained there, looking after Mrs Waffles the best way he could, trying to keep her warm and calm, whispering her encouraging words, which she probably wouldn’t understand, and praying for the best.

“Here” Mingi said, as he got back from the kitchen and placed a mug of Americano next to Hwanwoong “I spoke to Youngjo. He said to get a pair of small scissors ready and some dental floss.”

“Dental floss?” Hwanwoong asked, baffled.

“Yeah. To cut the umbilical cord, you know, in case she’s too tired to tear the amniotic sac open and cut it herself.” Mingi answered, before running to the bathroom and collecting everything as fast as he could. Then, he went back to the living room and sat next to them, holding Hwanwoong’s hand, as the both of them waited for the moment to come.

After about thirty minutes, some loud yowling and a couple of Hwanwoong's panic attacks, the first kitten got out. And then another one. And another one. And another one. By the time the sun began to rise in the sky, Mingi, Hwanwoong and Mrs Waffles were all as busy as ever nursing the four newborn kittens, while updating Youngjo, who was going to come and see them in the afternoon, in turns, as for the health conditions of the mother and the kittens. The delivery had gone incredibly smoothly, luckily enough, and once Mrs Waffles and her little ones, who had been promptly named Pancakes, Cornflakes, Toasts and Cookies, all rested comfortably on the bed, Mingi and Hwanwoong were messily sprawled on top of each other on the sofa, with Mingi gently caressing Hwanwoong’s hair with one hand and massaging his back with the other.

“I think we have just witnessed a Christmas miracle, you know?” Hwanwoong softly murmured, pinning his chin up on Mingi’s chest, who, in return, caressed his cheek and pulled himself up just enough to kiss his nose. 

“Yes… I definitely think we did.” He answered, as he hugged him tighter into his warm arms. “Though a little early. Today is only the Eve.”

“Wait,” Hwanwoong said, as he jolted up on his feet as soon as he heard Mingi’s words, “What is it that you said?”

“Today is Christmas Eve.” Mingi replied, confused by Hwanwoong’s panicked reaction.

“Fuck!” He hissed, though the teeth, turning white as a sheet. “My parents are coming over for dinner!”

“...Ok?”

“No, babe, you don’t understand: my parents are coming over here for dinner. My parents!”

“...And???” Mingi kept on asking, not seeing the reason for all that unnecessary panic.

“My mother is allergic to cats!” Hwanwoong eventually spat out, hiding his face in his hands.

“Well…” Mingi then replied, as he stood up and pulled him in for a hug, leaning down to softly kiss the lobe of his ear, “...then we have an excuse to cancel and spend this day here, in our brand new home, without needing to tidy up or anything, in the loving company of Mrs Waffles, the kittens, and just ourselves… How does it sound?”

Hwanwoong pursed his lips together. For a moment, there was a glint of remorse, in the back of his mind, but then he thought that he could still have gone to see them with Mingi for the New Year’s celebrations. So, he turned around, cupped Mingi’s face, gently dragged him down and kissed his lips through his uncontainable bright smile. “Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
